cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Juggernaut Mk. II
Suggesting merge with Juggernaut. Samfisher 05:54, 29 February 2008 (UTC) About the naming of this article. Do we really want to name it "Juggernaut MK2"? Sure it probably is Mark 2 BUT the UNIT is named the Behemoth, not Juggernaut MK2. The actual article text could say "The Juggernaut MKII, colliquially known as the Behemoth, is ..." but the actual article title should be what the ingame name is, aka Behemoth. - User:RepublicOfClones :I decided to rename the article, seeing how we need to have the wiki software list different unit versions in sequence. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for explaining the name change. I was wondering why. :Would it screw up the squence if the name was Juggernaut MK. II: The Behemoth. Aka if there was a Colon after MKII and add a The before Behemoth (the THE is optional but the colon would help those grammar freaks like me from well freaking out. ;P ) - User:RepublicOfClones If some one can please straighten me out here as this has been bugging me for the longest time. I have not seen the Behemoth being labeled as the MII until now, also from reading up on the MIII and the next gen MIIIA and their characteristics and such has made me start to scratch my head about the Behemo and here is why. First, the MIII background was that it was the first line of the Juggs to sport a turret, and if that’s the case then why does the Behemoth have a turret if it's the MII? Now one could argue that they upgraded it, how ever, there has been no mention of the Behemo ever being modified. Along with that the article has stated that the MIII's legs were taken off the design of the Titan MII which would allow it to move faster as well as be able to quickly deploy stabilizers which no other Jugg previously had, but we see that the Behemo has a similar if not the exact same leg structure, and once again, no mention of it ever being modified. Also the supposed new design of the separate cockpit pod on the left side of the MIII was also the first gen to sport, but we clearly see that the Behemo has the same kind of cockpit pod, and mite I add is in fact a bit bigger then the MIII's. Moving on to the MIIIA, states that it has better armor then the standard MIII, which the Behemo has, has defensive gun pods from which infantry can shoot from, which the Behemo has, as well as having a larger cockpit, which once again the Behemo has... With all things considered from what I have found shows that the Behemoth is in fact the MIIIA and not the MII, with the MII being a test bed for the later MIII. Either way how ever of it being the MII or MIIIA regardless, I believe the articles should be fixed. Scourge( 14:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC)) Adding to this, the Behemoth has a greater rate of fire, at it seems.... and walks and aims as fast as the juggernaut.. so is it really an old version? looks like an improved one to me. 15:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC)